Love of Weapon X
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Love is pitiful, an emotion for the weak. She was taught that a long time ago. Weapon XIII seeks out Wolverine who falls for her. But she has a dark secret, one even Logan shouldn't know. COMPLETE! Sequel to come soon
1. Meeting Weapon XIII

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 1

It had happened suddenly. She decided that Weapon X was finally going to be confronted about this. After all, he left all the other weapons there, by themselves to wallow at the mercy of the Director. They would scream in agony until they either died or they just gave up and knew they were animals. Animals didn't get mercy. They got beatings.

She had had enough. He had gone too far with Weapon XXI, killing him repeatedly until he was actually dead for good. Was that her fate? To be a dog for the Director, or to get into the world and live? How could she do that? Could she really watch this happen or should she go to Weapon X? She made her decision with great ease.

There was a fiery inferno at the Weapon X facility in the deep wilderness of the Yukon that night. Running through the corridors, she saw the other weapons cowering in fear, a weakness, she was told. She ran through the double glass doors and out into the shadows of darkness. The Director standing in front of her and she tried to get passed him. He grabbed her arm and decided to take her back it would seem. He held her with a death grip. She wasn't frail, but she wasn't strong like the other weapons.

"My, my, you are formidable. I suppose I should send you after the other weapons, Weapon XIII, but you aren't ready." She struggled and broke free after what seemed an eternity. The Director was watching her in the soft light of the facility. "You will never be free of Weapon X or of me. You will come back to me with him, one way or another. It is your fate." He sneered, as she ran into the cold night.

She took off into the wilderness, running until her legs could no longer carry her. She collapsed in the cold snow awaiting her dismal fate of shadowy death, knowing it would never come thanks to Weapon X.

Logan was finally relaxing after a long day, beer in hand, watching football when Scott walked in. _I swear, he sits down and talks to me about a mission and these claws go into his face. _Sure enough, Scott sat down on the couch beside Logan and looked at him with sadness.

"What do ya want, Scooter? Can't you see I'm relaxin'?" Logan asked, tiredly.

"Logan, the Weapon X facility blew up. Emma picked up a young woman running from the facility trying to find Weapon X, you. That's her mission and we are going to intercept. I need you to come with us. We need you. No one knows Weapon X better then you."

"Fine. Who else is goin'?" Logan couldn't believe he was on a mission again. Just once, could he have a relaxing day? Apparently not, as it seemed nowadays.

"Me, you, Emma, Kitty, and Storm."

"Five people to take down a Weapon? What are ya, crazy? I can't believe this. Did you even think about this Scott? That weapon could kill them. I know that for a fact." Logan knew this would end badly. He got up from his seat and followed Scott into the basement, better to try and save everyone, then to learn they got killed.

Everyone had gotten dressed and was now on the jet. Logan was not happy at all. He had to make sure no one got killed and he was missing a football game. Every single time something happened at Weapon X, he was called because he IS Weapon X. It wasn't his fault, he was the one experimented on. He looked down at his claws. Yet another weapon that needed guidance and he had to provide it or kill the weapon.

"ETA?" Scott asked.

"3 hours." Storm replied. "Better be ready."

She woke up to snow starting to fall. _Got to get to Weapon X. _She slowly rose to her feet and looked around. _Wilderness in all directions, this is terrific. I'm in the middle of…what the heck is that? Not the Director, I hope. _The X-Jet was cloaked, but she still heard it.

The jet touched down and uncloaked as Weapon X walked down the ramp. Wolverine looked around and sniffed the air. _She's here and she knows we are, too. She's scared of the Director. Can't blame her. Why can I hear her thoughts? _He picked up her scent and walked towards it.

Emma saw this and told Scott as she opened a telepathic like between the five of them. It wasn't that difficult. _Logan, what are you doing? You should wait._

_What does it look like? I'm followin' her scent. I'm a weapon, I know how it works. _

_Ah, do you know her powers, because she has strong shields like you do. _Scott interjected.

_No, but she must have my healin' factor, otherwise she would be dead. _

Silence descended and Logan reached her. She turned around. The most beautiful woman Logan had ever seen was standing before him. Full lips that just whispered into her face, cold, murderous black orbs, breasts that were supple yet firm, and the long flowing red hair that played in the wind, a vision, a siren. She reminded him of what Jean Grey looked like when she was possessed by Dark Phoenix.

She stood there looking at him for a moment and telepathically intruded on his thoughts of her beside him in bed. _I'd thank you not to think of me like that, Weapon X._

Logan was surprised, most telepaths couldn't read his thoughts unless he wanted them to, but she could without a problem. _So what are your powers besides talkin' in heads?_

She was surprised, too. She had been told he was a killing machine, not someone to hold a conversation with Weapon XIII. _I…Weapon X, is it really you?_

_Yeah. 'Cept it's Logan. Who are you?_

_Weapon XIII. I don't have a name. The Director didn't give me one. He said I didn't need it. I don't understand, you are supposed to kill all the other weapons. Why not me? You should have killed me by now. _Why was she opening up to him?

Logan hardened at the mention of the Director. _I won't kill you. I fought my programmin' and you can too, if you try. And besides, everyone has a name. _

_I don't know mine. _She answered.

Logan spoke then. "We could always give you one."

"Why? I don't belong with humanity. I belong to Weapon X. I mean…."

"What do ya mean? What are your powers?" Logan asked again. He never asked the same question to the same person twice. He felt the need to protect her, not kill her. It was weird. By the time he said this, Scott, Emma, and Storm were also there. The woman growled at them and then looked at Logan. "They're with me. It's ok. They won't or can't hurt you."

"The Director said I was special. I have a healing factor; Weapon X's actually. I have telepathy, keen hearing, and I also have telekinesis." She stopped for a moment and looked at the moon. Why was she so open with him? "The Director wanted me to bring you back, Weapon X. He wants you to come home to him."

"Why?" Scott asked, stupidly.

"Because I belong to him. I was supposed to belong to Weapon X. Director's orders; he told me that the child would be more powerful if both parents had a healing factor. I am an intelligent weapon, according to the Director." She looked at the group. "But I didn't want to. I want to see the world. I grew tired of him and his empty, unfulfilled promises. I went rogue and I set the facility on fire. He went after me, telling me I would never escape and neither would you."

Logan walked to her. She put up her hands defensively, but he could sense no fear. "I want ya to come with us. If ya belong to me, then shouldn't you be with me? Besides the Director doesn't know anything about humanity. Only on experiments and using humans as animals."

"Love is for the weak, Weapon X. We can't be anything, despite how we feel. We belong to Weapon X and the Director."

"No, we don't and no one else does either. Love is not for the weak. I promise. I know you can read my mind with ease, just as I can read yours without a problem. Come with us." Logan held out his hand.

"I…I don't…"

"I'll give you a name. I can show you what you have been missing, Weapon XIII." Logan took her hand.

Emma at this point tried to pry inside the woman's mind. She whipped around and looked at Emma. "Don't try. You will fail. You can't get in, no one but Weapon X can get inside my mind and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Why would I fail? I'm trying to make sure you aren't going to follow your programming."

"She won't. Just leave her be Emma, and there won't be a problem." Logan answered.

Silence.

Storm piped up. "What is the extent of your powers? So we can help you." Weapon XIII looked at Logan and he nodded.

"I can manipulate things telekinetically at the molecular scale. I think the Director said that there were different levels of powers and mine is the highest. Why do you think the only person to share my mind would be Weapon X?" She smirked.

"Logan, is it a good…?" Scott began.

"Yeah. She's alone." Logan replied. He didn't care that she was powerful. That was nice and everything, but he liked her personality and looks. "What name do you want?"

"I get to choose?"

"Sure." Logan knew she had only made her first decision only a few hours ago.

"I…Victoria."

"I'm callin' ya Beautiful though." Logan remarked.

They all walked back to the jet. Logan and the newly named Victoria were hand in hand and enjoying every minute of it, not that they would admit it. They sat beside each other on the jet.

_Logan, I want to thank you for saving me. Why did you?_

_You ain't gonna pry? _He answered.

_No. I don't pry a lot. I heard your breathing when you saw me. _She looked at him.

_But ya intruded. _

_Only after I heard the breathing._

_Oh. So, ya wanna know why I saved ya?_

_Yes. _She was scared now and knew he sensed it.

_I saved ya because I need to protect ya. _

_Is it the bond?_ She was really scared. What had the Director done to them?

_Don't know for sure. But we will find out. I promise. _Logan squeezed her hand and the rest of the ride was telepathic silence. Logan had never felt like this. He wanted to kill the other Weapons. Why not this one? Was it really the fact that she belonged to him and him alone? The Director must've told her his past experiences at Weapon X. _Maybe Chuck will know somethin'._

By this time, they had arrived at the mansion. Scott and Emma led the way down the ramp, followed by Kitty and Storm. However, Logan didn't leave the jet right away. He stood Victoria up and went to kiss her.

"No, you can't. Logan, please." She pleaded, vulnerable. "Logan…"

He sealed her in a kiss. Her very first kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Logan, I…we, I mean…" Victoria had never felt that way before; it was a feeling that should've never ended. She exited the jet, wanting more with Logan close behind.

Professor Xavier was waited for them at the end of the ramp, but was forced back by all the shields in Victoria's mind to even attempt to talk in her mind.

"My, my, young lady. What strong psychic shields you have. I don't believe there was ever a mind that I wasn't able to find out their name." Charles Xavier smiled.

"I am part of the Weapon program. I'm Weapon XIII." A grunt from Logan reminded her she wasn't any longer. "I mean, Victoria."

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. I am Charles Xavier. I would like you to stay here with us, if you wish. We rescued you, correct?"

"Actually, you didn't. I was just lost and trying to find the Weapon X. I do appreciate you coming to take me further away from there though."

Complete silence.

"Why?" Charles was very intrigued by this woman.

"I…I…" Victoria couldn't really find the right words. Why was it so easy to find what she wanted, but so had to explain?

"It's ok, no one judges here." Scott interjected.

"Well, I…I think it's a conversation between Logan and I. I would greatly appreciate a place to be away from prying eyes and if the Mr. Xavier would like to be there for the conversation as a listener and nothing else, that would be fine." Victoria needed the privacy, but Mr. Xavier was curious about her. She figured since it was HIS school, she should give him an answer.

They were led to a small office. It was neat and clean, but she felt like it was the lab because of that. She remembered what the Director had said to her many times before and it haunted her. _You will bring back Weapon X. You both belong to me. _She shuddered at the thought and shook it off.

"Logan, I want you to know what ever this thing that has us bond to each other…"

"Stop." He was wondering why she was offering to get rid of it. "No, you said you are mine. Don't take that away from me."

"Why? So you don't lose another lover?" Victoria wasn't used to this; in fact she was pissed off. How dare he? She rose him up with her telekinesis. "Is that it? I won't let you do that to me. I can't. I'm not allowed to love. I could hurt you."

"No." He was straining and it hurt her to see Logan in pain. So she couldn't hurt him physically, nor he her, because of this bond. How dare the Director do this to her? Then again, she hated her previous life. Victoria shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on Logan. She immediately let go and went to the window. "Victoria."

"Leave me alone. You can't help me. So don't try. Mr. Xavier, I would like very much to stay, but if it is alright with you, I would like to stay in a room as far from Logan as possible. Thank you." Victoria got up and left to go onto the balcony to be alone.

Why did this have to be like this? She sat done on the bench. She had never felt so infuriated and sad at the same time. It was all the Director. Him and his stupid experiments. If she hadn't been there, none of this would have happened. It was foolish to think of such things, but she was trying to comfort herself. She saw the rose garden and began to walk to it.

"My, that certainly was awkward." Charles Xavier was impressed with the woman, but Logan could get in over his head. "Logan, this bond was set up by Weapon X. Maybe she's afraid of it because you ARE Weapon X. You know what that place was, she may want the same thing as you. It is being destroyed."

"Chuck, I was just lifted off the ground. She's hurting. I need to go to her. No, she told me to stay away. DAMMIT!" _SCHINKT!_ He took off down the hall and out the doors, unsure if he should go to her or not, but he kept going, growling at students in his wake along the way.

"Well, things around here just keep getting more interesting." Charles chuckled.

Victoria was admiring the roses. There were all sorts of colors, reds, whites, oranges, pinks, and even a blue rose bush. She went to the blue one and picked a rose. _Why did I feel so guilty about hurting him? I had to; he is doing this to me._

_The Director is doing this. _Logan answered.

_I…I'm sorry. I just it's hard. You, me, we shouldn't even exist. We're too dangerous to all of the people around us. _She looked at him. He was still ruggedly handsome and she loved that most about him. She looked at his hands. There was a bouquet of every color rose from the garden, except blue. "We can't. I may belong to you, but not by choice. This can't be anything. It's too dangerous. If the Director gets a hold on either of us, it will drive us both insane."

"Why can't it be anything? Open up to me. Is that it? Just the Director?" Logan understood her fear of the Director. It wasn't unfounded.

"Logan, no. We can't. It hurt me to use my powers on you. I imagine if you use your claws on me," she answered, pointing, "then you would hurt too."

"I want to test it."

_NO! NO! _Victoria's mind screamed, but her lips said, "Okay."

He took a claw and her hand. He gently cut a little gash in her hand. It was agonizing pain. He leaped back and growled. Then the pain left and he looked up to see she was healing.

"So it's true. We can't use our powers on each other. At least, our harmful powers. Logan, I can't deny what I feel, but…"

"Then don't." Logan walked to her. She was smaller than he was. "Shh…everything will be fine." He held her in his arms and rocked her gently as tears welled in her beautiful eyes. They were easily the best part of her entire body. Logan loved her. Maybe the only reason he did love her was this stupid bond, but she was so beautiful and she made him so vulnerable.

"Logan, I want to stay with you." Victoria whispered. _Please. I don't like to talk. Can we continue this here?_

_I wonder why we can't hurt each other. It would make sense because of the bond, but there's something missing. _He was deeply troubled by this. Why had she been created? To control the animal in him? Now the animal in him became frantic. What could he do? He had to give in to her. She was so beautiful and the man wanted her almost as much as the animal wished to claim what was rightfully his.


	2. Her Feelings on the Matter

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 2

Victoria was walking around the grounds when Storm found her. The weather goddess had taken a liking to this girl and felt that they should be friends of some sort before she went back to Africa.

"Hi. I don't remember your name." Victoria had sensed her before.

"It's Ororo."

"Right. Is there something you need?"

"No. I just wanted to talk." Storm noticed that Victoria was very formal. She had an air about her. Victoria seemed to fear Wolverine more than ever. She needed to talk about it, but was she going to?

"I don't want to talk about Weapon X." Victoria answered.

"Something must be bothering you if you're out here."

"I owe you nothing. You just gave me a ride."

"I'm trying to help you. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me, what's on your mind?" Storm looked like a concerned friend, how could Victoria turn her down?

"Weapon X. He can't stop himself. He had no choice, it was our bond. Do you understand what that means? He's an animal. He'll never understand that the only reason I obey is because of the bond." Victoria felt a little better.

"He doesn't mean to. I don't think he likes it any more than you do. I believe that you should talk to him about this." Storm looked at the girl. She looked like Jean, it was unbelievably uncanny. The red hair spilled down her shoulders and the green eyes, wait hadn't they been black when they met?

"Sorry, my eyes are naturally green, but if I get upset or anger, they turn black. The Director doesn't know about my green eyes." Victoria answered her thoughts again. She was good at that.

"I'm going to find Weapon X. Thank you, Ororo." Victoria looked at Storm and was suddenly unsure if she could lie to her. She wasn't going to find him, hell, she was avoiding him. What was she going to do? She took off down the path and went into the mansion. She walked to the kitchen and decided to get something to eat when Cyclops walked in. No, she wasn't sticking around him. She had seen whom he loved, but the woman, Jean, had died before now. Many times in fact. She knew he wanted to see if she was like this woman, but she wasn't. Just because someone has the same powers and looks, as a woman who was possessed by a cosmic entity doesn't mean that they are the same in every way.

Victoria passed Cyclops and went up to her room. She opened the door to find Wolverine sitting there, on her bed. Now she was pissed. He looked up at her and searched her for something. When he found it, she closed him off to her.

"Don't do that." Logan whispered. Immediately, the wall went down and she shuddered at what was happening. "Sorry, I forgot."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN LAST NIGHT?" Victoria was really mad. She was about ready to leave.

"I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean it. I mean, I didn't want to and I'm not blaming you or that stupid bond. Look, the fact is that, if you didn't want it why didn't you stop me? Don't yell." Logan looked pretty sincere about this. Why was he being so nice about this, this was ridiculous.

"I couldn't stop you because if I had it would have hurt us. That bond is the cause of all of this. The Director is right."

"Don't talk like that." He walked over, but she turned away from him.

"It's true. If it weren't for the Director and the Weapon X program, I wouldn't be in this mess. The Director is right, I'll never escape Weapon X. Never and nothing you can say will change that. What you did last night was wrong and the only reason I have to let it slide is because I'm yours. If I wasn't, I would have ripped you apart by now." She looked at him for remorse, but there wasn't any.

"What about you? You were begging for it."

"Because of your mind. Even with your mind, you can command me, Weapon X. I don't want to be near you anymore. I want nothing, but to go back to the program. I'm sick of you and I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I'm Jean!" She was extremely angry and with a wave of her hand, she opened the door and stormed out.

Charles Xavier expected this to happen sooner or later. Victoria was as temperamental as Wolverine, maybe more since she was a woman. She had expected Logan to treat her fairly, but when he didn't, she was upset, as she should be. Now came the time for her and himself to have a discussion about it. There was a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts, surprised that it wasn't Victoria, but Storm and Cyclops.

"Come in." Xavier was a little preoccupied with the skirmish upstairs to realize they had been standing there. "Ororo, are you leaving us so soon?"

"No, Professor. Actually I came here because I'm worried about Victoria."

"Why should you worry about me?" Victoria was standing there with Colossus guarding the door to stop Logan. If Logan wanted to get in he would, but she would have time for an escape route.

"Victoria, do wish to leave the school?" Xavier could tell she didn't want to tell Cyclops what happened last night for fear of a confrontation between him and Logan.

"Yes and no. I know you don't pry into others' mind, Professor, but please tell me what he's thinking."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Not just because of my policy, but because there is nothing to read."

"How is that possible, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"Logan has decided to leave so as not to break your heart, I suppose." Xavier looked at Victoria. "Will the two of you leave Victoria and I alone for awhile? We need to have a talk."

Storm looked at Cyclops and they left at Cyclops nodding. They took Colossus with them and closed the door behind them.

"Professor, he blocked me out. I didn't think he could."

"He's not. I know he cannot do such a thing, especially to someone he loves." He looked at her closely.

"I don't think he loves me truly. I think he only loves me because of the bond. If I could understand him, I would be able to see why he did that last night."

"Well, what happened?"

"Weapon X, he possessed me last night. I could do nothing to stop him and I wanted to, but the Director meant it when he explained that I belong to Weapon X. Both the program and the man control me and I can do nothing." Victoria looked at the Professor and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"We will see if we can find Logan and straighten out this mess."

"NO! Please, I will find him. I know where he went."

"Where?"

"To confront the Director. It's obvious. He wants to find out the extent of the bond to either take advantage of it or to destroy it. I hope it is the latter." Victoria was on edge about it since they mentioned he was no longer there.

"Let me send people with you. It will be easier." Xavier hoped she would agree to that at least.

"Fine, but if they tell me what to do, I'll take off."

"Agreed. Go to the situation room. All of us will assemble in a few minutes."

The room was a bit cold for Victoria's liking. In the room with her were Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Polaris, and Professor Xavier. The Professor was at the head of the table with Cyclops standing on his left. Storm was sitting with Polaris who was manipulating a small metallic ball. Nightcrawler was squatting on the edge of the table, while Victoria herself was leaning against the wall farthest away from everyone.

"We need to find Logan. He is now back with Weapon X. Victoria, can you tell us what we should expect?" Xavier looked at her.

She stopped leaning and walked to the edge of the table. "Weapon X is the most dangerous of all the Weapons. With his healing factor and his mental defenses, he will be difficult to take out. His claws are of adamantium and they can go through anything manmade. He will not touch you, Victoria. No matter how many mindwipes he receives, Weapon X cannot harm that which he loves. If he does, it will hurt him and he will be locked away for more training so as not to touch you again." When she finished, they were all looking at her. "That was what I remember from what the Director told me. Since they have him, they have already mindwiped him and he will not remember anyone but the Director and myself. In fact, that may be his first order, to capture me and bring me back to the Director for punishment."

"Punishment?" Cyclops and Polaris echoed.

"For defection." Victoria looked at them. "Do I get a codename or is that a special privilege?"  
"Well, aren't you Weapon XIII?" Professor Xavier smiled.  
"I suppose. We have to go to the Yukon. I feel his pull. Wolverine is calling me."

Logan was standing outside the facility with a growl in his throat. The Director was behind him and Logan was doing his best to ignore him and call his woman to him. He knew she would hear him and come to him. It was only a matter of time. Hopefully, whoever kept her would come with her so that he could rip out their throats for it. He chuckled and continued to call her.

The Blackbird was almost to the Yukon. Cyclops and Storm were piloting, while Victoria was looking at the interior of the aircraft. It was dreary and she didn't like it at all. Nightcrawler and Polaris were in conversation as were Cyclops and Storm. Victoria thought about things.

She always thought about things. She was allowed the most freedom out of all the Weapons and was the best candidate for catching the Weapons with her telekinesis, as long as Wolverine wasn't there. What would happen to her? Would she face punishment for defection or reward because Weapon X had returned home? She didn't know, but one thing was certain: Wolverine called her. She wanted to answer, but could she? Unless he ordered it, she wouldn't. She wanted to go alone, but she didn't want to disappoint Professor Xavier. Why not? She liked him that much was true. She wanted to run from Weapon X, but she would feel like she needed to see him. Was there any redemption for Logan at all? Should she try?

The Blackbird touched down about three miles from where she was being called to, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked out of the cockpit window and saw the familiar Yukon wilderness. She shuddered and knew Logan felt it as well. He was worried about her and that was natural, at least the bond was working. She went to the group of mutants and looked at all of them.

"Alright, so this is what we do." Cyclops was saying.

"No." It was simple enough. She would not be responsible for death.

"No? What do you suggest?" Storm was interested.

"I go. Alone and no one will get hurt. Logan wants to kill whoever comes with me. Just stay here or go. No, just go. It will be better that way. The Director can't afford to mindwipe me." Victoria was getting annoyed.

"No. You can't go alone." Cyclops looked at her.  
"I'm not Jean! I can handle myself!" Silence followed for a moment. "Now leave. I don't want you getting hurt." Victoria resounded it in all of their minds. They collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

She lowered the ramp of the Blackbird. She walked into the Yukon night and sighed. Why did she do that? They would be angry and come after her when they returned to a conscious state, unless she wiped their memories. No, she couldn't do that, the Professor would get upset. She couldn't have that. What about Logan? She couldn't leave him at the mercy of the Director. Maybe she could return his memories and they could run away from the facility together.

She continued to walk to the facility when she felt something back on the Blackbird. No one could be up yet. She hit them pretty hard. It must be…Logan. She ran back to the Blackbird and saw Logan sniffing around the ramp.

Logan felt her presence and looked at her. She smiled and beckoned him to come to her and be with his woman. He complied and they began to walk hand-in-hand to the facility, which was a little ways away.  
"Wolverine." He growled at the name. "Weapon X?"

"Yes?" He was still speaking. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not after being mindwiped.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. We have to see the Director. He asked that I bring you back to him before I took you to our room."

"I see. As you wish." Victoria looked at him. "Weapon X? I wonder why they let me go; I believe they fear you."

"They should. I need to find them, to kill them."

"No!" He looked at her. "I think you should be grateful that they didn't hurt me and that they returned me to you."

"I suppose, but if I see them around you again, I'll kill them."

"As you wish." Victoria looked at him. "Do you remember my name Weapon X?"

"Of course, your name is Weapon XIII." Logan looked at her. "Why wouldn't I remember your name?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. You were defected for a long time."

"That's in the past. Now we will always be together." Victoria stared at him as they walked. The lights from the facility were visible through the trees now. She didn't want to know if the Director was going to punish her, but she had a feeling that Logan knew and that he would tell her. "He's not going to punish you. Who's Logan?"

"It was what you called yourself when you defected." Victoria looked at him.

"Oh, right. I use so many names. I never keep track. I'm glad you do though. I missed you."

"You did?" Victoria pulled on his arm.

"Of course. I love you and you belong to me. I've claimed you and no one else can touch you." Logan looked at her.

"I understand." Victoria looked up and they were nearing the door now. "Are you sure you're okay, Weapon X?"

"I'm fine. Now it's time to go see the Director, my dear." Wolverine opened the door for her and they descended into the dark abyss.


	3. Unwanted Emotion

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 3

Wolverine took her down the hall at the bottom of the stairs. He hated it; he wondered where she had been and why she was allowed to get away. Didn't they know who she was? What she was? Outwardly, it didn't phase him in the least however.

"Weapon X, I believe I should see the Director alone." Victoria looked at him. She had no idea what had happened to him. Was he mindwiped? Was he just covering himself so he could destroy the Director? He had to make sure to think Weapon-like thoughts if that was the case.

"No, I want to go with you."

"As you wish." Victoria answered.

They walked along the hall and she found all the cages as they were at the other facility, but something was different...no one was in them. She decided to dismiss it without a thought, but couldn't help herself as she wondered in the back of her mind.

She looked at the office door as they walked closer to the end of the hall. She remembered that door very well. She was always asked for her services there and more often than not, she also received her punishments there, too. She contemplated why Logan was now in the hands of the Director and how much of it was her fault. She hated to leave her new friends, but Logan could've and probably would've killed them. She felt guilt as a Weapon for forsaking her contract and guilt for treating Logan the way that she had.

Wolverine looked at her and growled as he opened the door. He was trying to tell her something, but he couldn't if it was something the Director didn't like. Maybe he hadn't been brainwashed like she had thought originally, rather, Logan had volunteered to come back and the Director thought it was a good sign she would follow.

She stepped inside the office and the Director was nowhere in sight. Logan closed the door and locked it. He looked at her.

"Weapon X?" Victoria was scared.

"Victoria, it's fine in here, remember? They can't hear us in here."

"Logan, what's going on?"

"I decided to come back to the Program to find out about our bond. It's clear you don't want it. So I came to find away to release you from it." He looked at her with vulnerability and loneliness.

"Logan, you could've told me. I want to find out more about it before I decide what I want." Victoria sighed. "I wish you didn't just leave as you did. Where is the Director?"

"He's been tied up by the other Weapons. He's under constant surveillance and the others will understand you were trying to protect them from me. I promise they won't be mad at you." Logan sighed. She had to knock them unconscious. She had thought that he was only an animal and it hurt her. He understood that and he felt sorry for her. Some part of her was not completely erased as his had been. Her humanity from before was still there, but he had to relearn his humanity.

"Logan, you didn't have to find out about the bond because of me." Victoria sighed. "I think I love you and not only because of the bond. You are a very important person to me and I would hate to see you hate me because of the bond. I would rather keep it and love you. It doesn't need to matter anymore."

Logan looked at her and he could tell she wasn't lying. She really did love him and it was invigorating to him. "What should we do about the Director?"

"I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"Can I kill him? Or have the Weapons kill him?" The Wolverine was showing himself again Victoria looked a little scared, but it quickly dissipated. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Victoria sighed. "Should we go find the X-Men or not?"

"If you wish." Logan opened the door and assumed no animal demeanor. He was a human being and it was very sexy to Victoria. Wolverine looked at her and saw her eyes wondering up and down. He chuckled.

When they got back to the X-Jet, Cyclops was fuming. How dare Logan go without telling them? Why did Victoria knock them unconscious?

But before Scott could demand answers, Victoria spoke up. "I am under the impression that Logan is still Logan and the only reason I knocked all of you unconscious was because I thought he had been brainwashed again. I am truly sorry, but I know what the brainwashing can do. I've seen the results and I'm terribly sorry I went to such extreme measures to ensure your safety."

Storm stepped forward and answered, "We understand. It must be difficult to be a weapon." Victoria sighed in relief. Storm was a good person and she showed it well, but would Victoria herself be that good a person after all that she had done?

You'll become that good a person like Storm. Trust me. Wolverine responded to her thoughts. She smiled at him. He was holding her hand. Their link was very strong indeed and she didn't want to lose it, just to know what it did to them.

"Next time, inform me of what you are going to do." Cyclops said as he went to start the jet.

Victoria looked at Logan and he shook his head. Victoria was really upset. Logan wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want to be and he wasn't going to command her again. It upset her so much last time. Victoria went into the jet and Storm was left alone with Logan.

"She is a remarkable woman, Logan."

"She is, isn't she? I just hope I can help her." Logan sighed.

"Victoria does love you. You just need to give her a little time. I believe she will be with you." Storm smiled.

"Let's go home, Ororo." Logan looked at her and started up the ramp.

In the jet, Victoria had found a seat as far away from Scott as possible. Logan sat beside her and she realized that she felt something, something that was outside of their bond entirely. She felt passion, love, and happiness that she wasn't a weapon anymore. She wanted to stay with Logan and it made her happy to think what the future may hold for them. She knew a lot about Weapon X, but not the man behind that name. She intended to learn as much as she could.

Logan on the other hand knew nothing about the mysterious Victoria who had only been in his live for 36 hours. He wanted her and he wanted to know everything there was to know about her. It pained him that he didn't know anything about this lovely new woman and he intended to find out. She was a beautiful woman, she looked like Jean, but she wasn't no matter how much Logan wanted that wish to come true, it never would. She was her own woman and he wouldn't change that for the world.

When they came back to the mansion, the professor was missing. Logan couldn't find him and he went to Jean's grave, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Jeannie." He walked outside and saw his beloved Jean's grave. It seemed that the Phoenix would need her again. "Jeannie. I need your help. What should I do? She's upset. I love her, but it's only because of the stupid bond."

At this moment, two things happened. Victoria had heard everything and ran inside as the Phoenix chuckled.

"Silly girl, Logan. Where did you find that one?" Phoenix asked in his mind.

"Hello, Phoenix. I was wondering when you would show. What do you want?"

"To free us, Logan. Both of us need to be free."

"What are you talking about?"

"Logan, she is a poison. She won't let you remain free." Phoenix cooed.

"Go away. You can't help me." Logan pleaded.

"Logan." Jean cried.

"Phoenix. I don't want to kill her. Not again. You get sick pleasure in that and I've had enough."

"Funny little man." Phoenix chuckled darkly. "There is no escape from me. There never will be and if you join me, you will survive my wrath."

"Phoenix." Logan answered. Logan was helpless and no one could stop the Phoenix.

"Logan, you must help me."

"No." Logan walked away.

Victoria had run inside when she heard what he said. It was heartbreaking because of that stupid bond. She hated it with a passion. She wanted to die because of it. She sat at the table in the library and cried.

Logan had felt a rip in his heart. He extended his claws.

"Sorry, Phoenix. You can't have me anymore. I'm bound to Victoria."

"HER?!? She only wishes she could have my power."

"No, she wishes to be loved by me." Logan said simply.

"You can't love. You're a free spirit like me." Phoenix cried.

"Sorry, Jeannie." Logan slashed at the air. "I still love you, Jeannie." He turned and left quickly, leaving the claws out.

He walked to the mansion as Scott looked out the window. He had seen everything.

"That's a new record." Scott choked out.

"Yeah, well, I hate killing her. Victoria heard everything. I broke her heart with Phoenix." Logan answered.

"Broke mine too. Phoenix did anyway. She still is Jean."

Logan left it there and walked down the hallway. He heard her in his mind, but he didn't command her to reveal where she was. He just left her be.

Victoria wandered out of the library sometime later. Wolverine was in his room and she didn't want to get involved with her emotions. They were for the weak and Weapon X made her weak. He kissed that woman. How dare he? She longed to be held by him, then stopped. No, she wouldn't do this to herself. She walked out of the mansion and went to the pond on the grounds. She needed to think. Alone and no one should interfere.

She began to move the water along in a current and it made her happy. She thought of what happened since she met Logan. Fear, betrayal, and love seeped into her mind. What could she do? Did she truly wish the bond to be broken? If so, could she live with it? She decided it would be better to think on it as much as possible before making a decision.


	4. Revelations and Explanations

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 4 

The next day Professor Xavier found Victoria in his office after classes had been dismissed for the day. She sat with a dismal expression on her face and he didn't think that she would come to him so soon. With Phoenix in the area, he had a lot of things on his mind, but Logan was the one who had forced them apart, both Phoenix and Victoria.

He sat at his desk now and Victoria decided the silence was not good enough. _Professor?_

_I understand you are here because of your bond with Logan, I can see it in your face. _

_Yes, I am. I don't know what I should do. I mean, I thought about leaving, but he could call me back. Our bond is over a great distance as well. I don't think I should stay, but the problem is I love him._ Victoria answered telepathically.

_You think it is a weak emotion?_

_It is. My training has…_

That was it. Her training, everything she had learned. Love was a weak emotion, but she remembered nothing before her 12th birthday. Why was that? She had never been mindwiped, or had she? It was difficult to say now. What could she do? If she had been mindwiped, it would be easier to teach what was expected of her and what was considered weak. She had to talk to Logan. Wait, could she without the truth of how she really felt coming out?

"Professor, thank you." She turned and left. She walked out of the office directly to Logan's room, but he wasn't there.

She walked away from his room and began to look for him. Cyclops was down the hall.  
"Cyclops."

"It's Scott." He replied.

"You're upset. Could it because of that woman Logan was talking to?"

"Partially. I am a little upset at what you did at Weapon X." Scott looked at her through his visor. She looks like Jean and has her intuitiveness.

"Well," She said ignoring his other thoughts. "I wanted to protect you. I know what Logan can do as an animal and it's not very pretty. He's been programmed not to hurt me no matter what happens. I wanted to protect you because I promised the Professor I would. I had to take measures to keep that promise. I'm apologizing because I feel horrible. Please, as leader of the X-Men, accept my apology and let's start over." She extended her hand.

He took it and shook it, answering, "Yes, apology accepted. Welcome to the team. You will be a great asset to the X-Men."

"Thank you. Now, please excuse me." She continued down the hall until she got to the staircase.

In the stairs sat Logan, but she hadn't sensed him at all. She went to him and sat beside him.

"Victoria." Logan looked at her.

"Logan, I want to apologize to you for my avoidance of you until now. It wasn't right or fair to you. I belong to you…"

"But you don't want to be mine." Logan looked past her. "I get it. You want to break the bond, don't you? I'm not going to command anything of you anymore. I don't want you to hate me over a bond. I really do care about you. But as everyone has noticed, you look like Jean and have a temper like Phoenix."

"Is that why you don't command me? I love you because I wish to. You have to love me because of the bond. I have to obey you because of it. I love you of my own free will. This bond has nothing to do with my emotions." Victoria looked at him and gently nudged him telekinetically. "I'm not Jean and I may look like her, but I'm not her."

"I know. You're better." Logan leaned into her and kissed her soundly.

Victoria was enjoying the kiss, but something was wrong, very wrong. She wanted to break the kiss to track it, but Logan beat her to it.

"Something's wrong." Logan said gruffly.

"I know." Victoria couldn't sense it telepathically though. "It's blocking me. I don't know what it is."

"Let's go." Logan walked towards it and they left the mansion.

They walked out and already there was Storm, Cyclops, and Colossus. Logan joined them, but Victoria kept walking. She knew it was a villain, but it didn't matter to her unless it was the Director, but she could sense him.

When she got into the clearing in the forest, a man in blue-black armor with silver skin and red eyes was staring at her. He had a red diamond in his forehead and she immediately looked back and found a wall.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my dear. I need to borrow a perfect weapon." The man laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Mr. Sinister. I am a scientist." He looked at her.

She forced the wall down. She rose up and realized that he was looking at her like everyone else had. "I'm not Jean."

"I know, but my intelligence was correct. You look like her, it's uncanny." Mr. Sinister looked at her as he got closer. He took a long strand of her red hair in his hand and then dropped it. "Wolverine. You look well."

"Sinister." He sneered. Logan exposed his claws, but Cyclops and Storm came up behind him.

"Wolverine, don't." Cyclops looked at Sinister, hand on his visor.

"Wolverine, why are you seething?" Sinister looked at Victoria. "Could you actually feel something for her, like you did with Jean?" He laughed as Logan just looked at him with malice.

"Don't." Victoria looked at Sinister. "What do you want?"

"You, of course. I wish to help with that bond of yours." Sinister smiled.

"You don't want to help me. You want my power, me to be your minion. But are you prepared for what Apocalypse will say when he learns you are talking to someone inferior? That will be interesting."

"Who are you?" Sinister asked. "You can't just be Wolverine's love interest."

"I am many things. You have to find that out for yourself." Victoria lifted him off the ground and threw him as far as she could. She flew over to him faster than the others could keep up and found him brushing himself off. "I'm Weapon XIII. I just thought you should know. Can you really help get rid of the bond?"

"Perhaps. Do you know where I could find the paperwork on you from the Weapon X program?"

"Canada is chock full of facilities. I'd start there. Let me know if you find anything. I don't know what I've decided yet, but it would be nice to find a way out." Victoria looked at Sinister. "I also need to know if it will change anything Wolverine and I have or if it will kill either one of us. Now you should go and do what you need to. If you find out, send me a line telepathically."

"I will. You do look like Jean and I must say that it is very intriguing."   
Victoria smiled as Sinister disappeared, thinking about what she had just said to Sinister. She offered to let him destroy her bond. No doubt Logan had heard that, so she left and flew as far as she could before they got there.

How could she face him now? She just offered to destroy his love for her. How was that fair? She couldn't face Logan anymore. She should just go help Sinister look for her files. She should leave and never come back. She should…wait, what was that?

She turned around to see Logan with the most hateful look in his eyes. She tried to use her powers to subdue him, but he was already grasping her neck and looking into her black eyes with malice.

"WHY? Why would you think that? You can always face me. How dare you ask Sinister for help? You shouldn't have done that. You could kill us with what you've done!" Wolverine threw her and she crumpled beside the tree that she hit. She began to get up, but she met soon after with blackness.  
Cyclops came upon the scene. "Logan! How could you? She just wants to be free of you and you have the nerve to hurt her for it. You can't hurt those you love!"

"Maybe I only love her because of the bond, Scott! She's a manipulative little bitch and she made a deal with Sinister!"

"She did it to free you! How can you be so blind?"

"She didn't want to face me! How could she? I'm leaving and don't try to stop me or these claws WILL go in your face." Wolverine left for the mansion.

Cyclops picked up Victoria and called Nightcrawler. "Nightcrawler, I need you in the mansion woods."

Brimstone and smoke filled the air near Scott as Nightcrawler appeared. "Can you take Weapon XIII to the infirmary. After she wakes up, she'll have some explaining to do."

Nightcrawler nodded and took her to the infirmary where Wolverine was talking to Beast.

"Don't you dare help her, Hank! She's a traitor!" Wolverine yelled.

"Be that as it may, you had no right to throw her into a tree. You really need to control yourself." Hank answered calmly.

"Indeed." Professor Xavier appeared in the doorway. "Logan, maybe you should let her explain before you jump to conclusions."

"Fine." Logan leaned against the wall as Hank began to examine her.

"Hank? What is the diagnosis?" Professor Xavier asked, politely.

"She's not healing. She has several broken bones and it seems her healing factor is not kicking in at all. I don't know what to make of it." Hank said, grimly as he began to set the broken bones.

"Logan. I want you to stay here and contain your anger. I have a feeling that she is purposely not healing because you are angry with her." The professor went to leave, but was stopped by Victoria's moaning.

They looked as she came to and as Victoria opened her eyes, she immediately looked at Logan. She was actually fearful of him and she tried to leave, but Hank stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I must set your broken bones for them to heal…nevermind. Your healing factor has picked up again." Hank let her up.

Victoria took one look at the Professor and looked at Logan and Scott who were blocking the doorway. Nightcrawler and Beast looked at her with sympathy. She didn't know how she was going to explain anything.

"Just explain." Logan was growing impatient.

"I just want you to be free. Is that so hard? I don't want to love you. You have a temper and I hate it. You are as bad as you were when you WERE brainwashed. I HATE YOU!" Victoria yelled at him. How could he do this to her? Love was a weak emotion and he was weighing her down. "Leave me alone." She whispered.

"Oh, no you don't." Logan grabbed her.

"Let me go, Logan. I don't want to hurt you." Victoria felt a vague tingle inside her as her rage built up. "Please, I'm asking you kindly."

"No! Explain why you made that deal with Sinister."

"I'm not part of the X-Men. Okay? It doesn't matter why. The truth is I asked him to find my files at the Weapon X facility to help me figure out how to free you. He said he would. I'm not your friend, I never was. We can't be friends. You raped me the first night. Your animal wanted to claim me as a mate and it did. I complied because there was nothing I could do!" Victoria threw him telekinetically into the far wall and added, "Don't any of you come after me."

She left quickly, taking Logan's motorcycle. She wanted to find Sinister for her answers and soon.


	5. Memories Lost

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 5

Wolverine sat in his room drinking a beer and contemplating. _You raped me the first night. Your animal wanted to claim me as a mate and it did. _The words echoed in his mind. It was his fault she left. _You are as bad as you were when you WERE brainwashed. I HATE YOU! _He felt the weight of those words. She was so upset at him. He never let her explain her actions with Sinister fully and as such she was pushed away. He had to go after her. He got up and left the beer on the nightstand as he left. He went to the basement where Beast was.

"Logan? Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find her, as long as it takes. I want to apologize for what I've done and try to help her get what she wants. Victoria needs that from me. She was to be mine because of Weapon X and I fucked it up." Logan walked past him to the garage.

"How will you find her?" Beast asked.

"Dammit! She took my bike. I think if I get closer. I'll hear her thoughts." He smiled and quickly wiped it off his face. He went to the motorcycle and turned it on. "Don't tell Scooter I stole his bike again. Let him figure it out." He hopped on it and revved right out of the garage.

She was an enigma and as he left the mansion, he immediately picked up on her thoughts. She was very close by.

I'm so lonely. Logan was right. I am a traitor. How could I do this to him? He tried so hard to help me and I just threw him into a wall. What's wrong with me? I need to apologize. But I can't go back and I have no idea where Sinister is. Even if he did find the files, he could find a weakness I don't know about. That would be annoying, not to mention very frustrating.

He parked the bike and sniffed the air. She was there all right. She was sitting by a tree not far from him, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She looked up and saw him, but said nothing, telepathic or otherwise. She just stared at him like he was out of place.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I over reacted. I should've listened to you and you were right. I am as bad as I am brainwashed. I didn't want to hurt you and I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't control the animal in me. I really am. I love you." Logan said his apology slowly.

"Logan." She whispered. "You love me? Still?" He nodded and she looked at him suspiciously. "No, you're not Logan. I've been here for too long for you to be Logan and so I ask you to leave before I hurt you, shapeshifter. THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She telekinetically raised him again, but this time it hurt like a bitch. She fell convulsing and Logan ran over to her to check for injuries. She stopped for a brief moment before going completely still.

Left with no choice, he scooped her up and got on his motorcycle with her in his arms. _Scooter could buy a new one_, he thought as he got on. He revved it, but there was no change from her. He sped to the mansion and let Beast take her from him at the garage door. She looked horribly pale, like a ghost.

Beast laid her on the table and Logan began to pace. He looked at her and she was still pale. He blamed himself. She hurt herself by hurting him. She didn't think it was him.

She still looked pale, but she began to stir. She opened her eyes to Logan taking her hand. She stared at him and realized she was in the mansion again. She didn't want to be there. She looked into his eyes, but they were too intense. She was scared, for the second time in her life; she was scared of Logan. She had no idea why, but she did not wish to defy him any longer.

Scott and the Professor walked in at that moment. The Professor looked at Logan, then at Victoria. Logan walked over to him and they exited. Beast looked at her for a moment.

Scott sat next to her on the table. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where is Logan?"

"Victoria, you…what happened?" Scott was genuinely concerned and she was shunning him.

"I don't know. I trust Logan will tell me, then reprimand me." Victoria answered.

Logan came back alone and she looked at him. "You're scared of me."

Victoria remained silent. She would not speak, out of fear or defiance, Logan was unsure. She got up off the table and Beast looked at her oddly, but she waited. She didn't storm out; she didn't look angry at all. It was like her entire demeanor changed.

"Logan, I think we need to examine Victoria further. It seems her entire personality has changed. I'm not saying its Sinister, but I'm not ruling it out." Beast told him.

"Victoria. Stay with Beast and let him examine you. Answer his questions and I'll come back in a few minutes." Logan said. She nodded and she remained as Logan left the room a second time.

"Have you experienced any pain in recent memory?" Beast said, examining her vital signs.

"No, I have not."

"Logan said you had convulsed."

"I have no memory of that either, but if Logan said it, it must be true."

"Tell me what you remember, Victoria." Beast asked. He had a feeling of what she would remember.

"I remember the lab where Logan and I were. He was Weapon X then. I was his and we were an unstoppable team. The Director was so proud. Then one day, I heard painful screaming. I didn't know it was Logan at the time. I followed the line of cells to Logan's and saw him gone. I was the only Weapon allowed out of my cell when I wanted to be. He had left me. I was so devastated and the Director had lost his team and his work. He told me to bring back Weapon X at all costs. I tried, I really did, but he was too good."

"What happened to you after that?" Beast asked as Logan returned. He had heard all of it as Professor Xavier opened a link between Beast, himself, and Logan.

"I was found by Logan in Canada. You know the rest. I gave myself to Logan the first night. Then he left and we followed. Then after that, I came here. I don't remember why." Victoria looked at Beast.

"Do you remember Mr. Sinister?" Logan asked, gruffly.

"No. Who is he? Does he work for the Director?"

"She has had certain memories blocked or recreated for her." Beast concluded. "Her vitals are fine, healing factor is optimal, responses are normal for her. I don't know what happened to her, Logan."

"Logan?" Victoria looked at him. "Can we go talk somewhere alone?"  
Scott stepped in then. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not in your condition."

"No one asked you, Visor. Now leave us alone." She lashed out and she sent him across the room.

"Scott!" Beast ran over to him. "Scott! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Girl packs a punch." Scott said weakly.

"That was uncalled for, Victoria." Logan said, scolding her.  
"I'm sorry, Master. It will never happen again." Everyone froze at the sound of her meek voice.

"Victoria, what's wrong with you?" Logan shook her. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him. "What is going on? She's possessed or something."

"No, Logan. Help me! Get him out of my head!"  
"Who?" Logan bellowed.

"He's making me hurt!" Victoria screamed, then collapsed again.

"Beast!" Logan yelled, getting her to the table. Storm came running in.

"Scott! Mr. Sinister is at the Weapon X facility. He's joined the Director and they are torturing Victoria to get her and Logan back." Storm said.

"What? I thought we dealt with the Director." Logan answered.

"Evidently not." Scott said as he struggled to get up.

"If he's hurting her, I have to bring her back." Logan decided.

"What? You can't!" Scott looked at him.

"I have to. She could die! If you want follow us, but I am not going to let the woman I love die!" Logan yelled at him.

The room went quiet, for Logan had admitted he had a heart. A heart that was slowly dying with the woman in his arms.


	6. Return to Weapon X and Proposals

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 6

Victoria was still unconscious as Logan trudged through the Canadian snow to the Weapon X facility. Scott had elected to follow him and had Storm, Emma, and Colossus join him. Wolverine looked up at the building as he walked closer. It had been a long time and he dreaded seeing the Director and Sinister standing in the same room together. She moaned softly and the animal took over.

His mate was in pain and whoever caused it would pay. The animal busted down the door and slowly made his way to the Director's office. As he walked down the hall, he saw the other Weapons had blindfolds on. He got to the door as the animal looked at his mate and nuzzled her softly. She stirred and he waited. She slowly opened her eyes and recognized Logan in his animal-like state.

"Logan, please. Why are we here?" Victoria pleaded.

"You are here to continue your service to us." The Director answered as he opened the door to reveal Sinister inside with him.

"Who is that?" She pointed at Sinister.

"That, my dear, is Mr. Sinister. He has done a great service for us, returning you and your mate to the program. Logan, go kill the other Weapons, they are of no use to us anymore." The Director said in reply.

Logan took off in the opposite direction and as he came to each cell, he extended his claws and sliced off the heads of the Weapons that had been blindfolded. The man knew what he was doing, but he also knew he had to look like he had given in to his programming to say Victoria. The animal would do what he was told and he could kill Sinister and the Director later.

"My, what have you done with him, Weapon XIII?" Sinister asked.

"Nothing, sir. He was the one who protected me."

"Where was he?" The Director asked sternly.

"The Xavier Institute, sir. I have no idea why though. To me, it looks like he was bluffing."

"About what?"

"That he had fought his programming. I feel much better now though. I was sick at that place." She replied.

"We had a feeling. That's why you all better, now. You can do whatever you wish as long as Weapon X stays in his programming."

"Yes, Director. Please, let me sleep."

"As you wish, my dear." The Director answered, leading her to a door. "This is your new home. You and Weapon X share it."

"It looks like my room from before."

"I know. I added a few things so that Weapon X will know it's his room as well."

"Thank you, sir." She closed the door and sat on the bed. She screamed and Logan came running. The animal looked at her with concern because his mate was in pain and he wanted to fix it.

There was an explosion as Cyclops, Emma, Storm, Colossus, and Rachel Summers burst into the facility. Rachel immediately had read Cyclops while she was in England and had hurried to Canada. As soon as she got there, they attacked. Now, standing in front of Sinister, she was very upset.

"How many times are you going to mess with my family?" She asked him.

"I have not touched the Summers line in any way, Rachel." Sinister calmly responded.

"The X-Men are my family, too. Leave Logan and Weapon XIII alone." She went into her Phoenix form for effect.

"As you wish. I will remove the chip from her mind." Sinister turned around and took a small disc out of the computer. Another scream from the next room was heard and Rachel stared at him.

"The disc, Nathaniel. Now." Rachel said.

"Of course, my dear." Sinister handed it to her and Rachel pocketed it and punched him in the face.

"If I ever see you again, you better pray that you aren't messing with any of my family or you will die. I will let Phoenix rip you limb from limb. Clear?" Rachel said sweetly.

"Yes, crystal clear, my dear Rachel." Sinister's cape billowed out behind him as the rest of the X-Men walked into the room.

"Get out of here." Rachel opened a rift with the Phoenix. "That will put you outside in Ontario. Get transportation from there."

He stepped through as another scream came from the next room. Rachel closed the rift and saw the Director chaining Weapon X as the animal scrambled to break through the adamantium chains.

Weapon XIII was screaming because the Director had realized she got her memories back and was scared of her punishment. She couldn't use her telekinesis without hurting Logan and she was lost without it.

Rachel busted the door open and used her own telekinesis on the Director. Throwing him against the wall and killing him, Storm rushed past her to Logan.

"Don't touch him! He's feral." Rachel said. "Only Mom or Victoria can bring him out of something that deep."  
"Jean's dead." Scott said.  
"I know." Rachel answered, walking over to Victoria. "You need to pull him out of that. He doesn't trust anyone, but his mate."

"He'll be angry I wasn't strong enough."

"He won't. I promise."

Victoria nodded and looked at everyone in the room. Logan was still chained. She walked over to him. She unchained him and looked in his eyes.

"Logan, my love. Please come back." Weapon XIII shed tears for the first time because she was afraid he wouldn't come back to her. "Please. I beg you. I'll be a good woman, just come back to me." The tears flowed and Logan licked them and became quieter. She looked at him and it was just Logan, no Wolverine. "Logan, you came back." She whispered.

"Yeah. I did. I'm sorry, I thought I could fool the Director and be able to get out of it without a problem." Logan replied. He noticed Rachel. "You still look like your mother."

"You tell me that every time I see you." Rachel laughed.

"Can we go home?" Storm asked.

"Yes. Let's go home." Scott said.

Rachel looked at Logan and concentrated. "You killed all the Weapons that are in the hall."

"Yeah. I'm not sorry though. They could've defected and been beyond redemption like Sabretooth." Logan reasoned.

"Rachel, I think we don't need to worry about that right now." Victoria said. "Let's just go home."

They walked out of the facility and Logan held her hand. Rachel looked at Victoria as if she was a threat, but realized that she was Logan's and nothing would change that. Victoria was special to Logan even though Logan still loved Jean. He would always love Jean, but she was gone and she would come back. Logan knew that too, it was just…

Well, whatever it was Logan and Victoria would deal with it.

"Logan…what's this?" Victoria asked as they got on the X-Jet. She was holding a small jewelry box. Everyone stopped and turned to Logan.

"It's just for you." He answered getting down on one knee. "Victoria, can you accept me and the terrible things I've done, both with you and alone as I have about you?"

"Yes, I do accept you Logan. No matter what." Victoria was unsure of what was happening.

"Then open the box." She opened the box and took out a diamond ring. "Marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me, however long that is?"

"What do I need this for?" She said, examining the ring.

"To prove no one else is allowed to touch you, but me."

"Oh. Yes, I will spend my life with you." Victoria said.

"Good." Logan said as he put the ring on her finger. "Now, we have to plan a wedding."

"You mean, a dress, a tux, and a cake?" Victoria asked. "I used to watch those movies in the office with the Director and he explained that we were already married, at least that's what he said married was."

"It's part of it, but no more talk of the Director. He's dead and that part of our lives is over now." Logan said.

"I suppose. I do love you. You were right."

"About?"

"Love is for the weak, but it's also for the strong."


	7. Close Calls

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 7

Victoria looked around as the teachers scurried around her. They were getting ready for the wedding that she was having. She never understood why she agreed to such a thing, but she guessed now was as good a time as any to marry Logan although they were already married as the Director had said. But Logan didn't like hearing about the Director and the fact that her memories may have been tampered with was not her idea of fun.

She looked at Scott who was struggling with a box. Telekinetically, she lifted the box that was pretty heavy if Scott couldn't lift it and set it down in front of her. Inside of it were pictures of Jean and Scott at their wedding, Jean's wedding dress, and assorted trinkets from their special day.

"What are you doing?" Scott nearly yelled at her. He quickly grabbed the picture she was holding.

"I…"

"You shouldn't be looking at that."

"Why? Because I remind you of your dead wife?" Victoria had had enough of people still looking at her like she was this Jean. "I'm not her. She wasn't trained to kill others, she doesn't have black orbs for eyes all the time, and for the last time: I AM NOT JEAN GREY!" The room shook and even Professor Xavier had come out of his office to look at the scene as Victoria shoved the box into Scott's arms and exited the mansion.

"Good job, Scott!" Storm said, angrily as she ran past him to check on Victoria.

"She just snapped, Professor." Scott said.

"You were close to yelling at the poor girl." He replied as they walked back to his office with Scott carrying the box. He set it down in the corner of Xavier's office and sat down in the chair.

"I didn't mean to. Jean is still fresh in everyone's mind and the woman was my wife, no matter how many times we killed her."  
"I killed her, you mean. And it was 12 times." Logan came striding into the office.

"Where were you? Your future wife had a fit." Scott said.

"Avengers mission, not important. So she snapped?" Logan asked the Professor.

"She doesn't like people looking at her like she's Jean." He answered.

"I wouldn't either. That must get annoying real quick." Logan sat on the window sill and watched his lover looking at the flowers. "She'll calm down and be fine soon, but I'd watch it around her for awhile."

"Woman holds a grudge?" Scott asked.

"A long drawn out grudge."

Xavier didn't say anything, but watched Victoria. She was an enigma and Logan wanted to unwrap her mysteriousness. She was looking at the roses in Xavier's garden and it seemed she had a fondness for them.  
"I'm gonna go out for a bit. Take in the fresh air." Logan looked at the Professor and caught on. "I'll talk to her later, Scooter."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish bringing this box upstairs to put in my closet." Scott answered stiffly.

"I'll talk to her in the mean time." The Professor settled down and concentrated on Victoria. On the surface, she seemed content, but from what he could read, she was the exact opposite: infuriated. _Victoria. Talk with me. What is wrong? This isn't just about Jean, is it?_

She shot up and looked at the window as the Professor waved. _No, it's about how Logan sees me as Jean and I'll never escape that. _

_What do you mean? He loves you as Weapon XIII, not the woman you resemble to his subconscious. _

Victoria looked sad, almost as if a whisper of the past had crossed into her mind and she couldn't control it.

Suddenly, the Professor found Victoria and himself in her mind playing out the scenario he never wanted to witness again. Jean was about to be impaled by Logan in the most violent way possible. Wolverine's emotions, however, were not on Jean as was originally thought.

"Do you see now?" Victoria asked as she watched Scott plead with Logan for Jean's life, his voice distant. "He acted like a Weapon because Jean couldn't contain the Phoenix Force. Rachel doesn't do as horrible a job, but it doesn't matter."

"Why are you showing me this?" The Professor questioned. He was not used to this kind of force when it came to memories.

"You need to understand that Logan is not the man you think he is." Just as she said this, there was a scream and then it stopped. Mid-scream and it stopped. They looked at Logan who had just delivered the blow to Jean and she was screaming, but in silence. "You see, he wasn't thinking of Jean Grey. He was thinking of his mate, whom you all assumed was Jean Grey. Jean Grey never existed in his animal mind, but rather the imitation of his mate, her looks, her personality, emanated from this Jean Grey."

"I think I understand now. Scott has no reason to be upset."

"Precisely." The scream continued, but had sound again. Jean stopped screaming and died, her eyes glued to Logan as he walked away and left Scott with her body.

"I'm getting sick of killing your wife, Scooter." Wolverine muttered.

Everything changed then. They were back at the Professor's School for the Gifted and Logan was fawning over his mate. He held her and when she opened her eyes, he sighed in relief. He held a bouquet of black and red roses up for her, to which she hugged him. The Professor turned from the window to find an angry Scott staring him in the face.

Meanwhile, outside, Logan was talking with Victoria.  
"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I just showed the Professor something."

"Don't want to know." He cringed slightly.

"It was about you." She said.

"Really?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Why you really killed Jean." She said looking away.

"I did what I had to." He answered dismissively.

"You protected your mate. I would not ask for anything less, Logan." She looked at him tenderly. "You could have died. Phoenix could have killed you, yet you sacrificed your safety for me."

"My memories were of you, but I thought you were Jean. I only loved her because I thought those memories were with her." He said.

"I know. I'm not mad at you." Blast of Cyclops beam almost hit them. "What is going on?"

Logan jumped up to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the broken window. There Cyclops was panting in anger as the Professor was struggling to get to his wheelchair. Victoria looked in on the scene and telekinetically lifted Charles to his chair.

"Thank you, my dear." He said in gratitude.

Logan looked at Scott. "Are you out of your mind? You could have hurt someone, like my wife." He roared.

"Logan, no harm done." Victoria said quietly.

"Doesn't matter, what were you thinking?" He stood over Scott, only because Scott was kneeling.  
"My powers, they went awry." Scott felt for his visor, but it was broken.  
"It's okay, Scott. Tell us what happened." Victoria kneeled beside him.

"I was going to ask the Professor what you two did, because I knew it had something to do with Jean. The Professor had beamed part of it to me and I wanted him to explain. I walked in and my anger, I can't explain it, somehow broke my visor and now I'm blind. Well, I can't open my eyes or I'll destroy something." Scott answered.

"Beast is on his way upstairs with a new pair." The Professor said.

"Good, I'd hate to almost kill you again."

Beast was about to knock, but the Professor said "Enter." He produced the new visor and put them on Scott.

"It has been my experience to keep an extra 8 pairs around." He chuckled. "Now, I must do make a new pair." Beast looked at the Professor, who nodded and went back to his lab.

"Victoria, let's go. Watch it next time, Scott." Wolverine seethed.

"Logan, let it go. It was an accident." Victoria said as they left Xavier's office and walked hand-and-hand down the hall.

"He could have hurt you or the Professor."

"I have your healing factor."

"Not the point." Wolverine growled back.

"You need a nice relaxing day, you know that?" Victoria grinned suggestively at him, but he wasn't looking up.

"I could…" He looked at her, her thoughts expressed in her face. "That's a relaxing day? Geez, woman, you will kill me."

She giggled as she made her way up the staircase with Logan close behind. Rogue passed him on the way down the upstairs hallway.

"Where are you off to?" She looked at him.

"Not now, kid. I have things to do. Catch up with me later." He heard the door slam with a loud THUD! "On second thought, I have a few minutes."

"Well, I have to go to the mall. Pick out a new outfit for that adorable boy down the hall." She pointed and the boy showed off his power: ice. "Bobby Drake? Aren't you mad at him for the Kitty triangle you've been experiencing?"

"How did you know about that?" She drawled.

"I look out for you, Marie. You know that." Wolverine embraced the girl, careful not to touch her skin. "I know you will control your powers someday, too. Keep working at it." He let go and trudged down the hall.

The door telekinetically swung open to reveal Victoria in nothing but a sheer black corset and a thong. Logan grinned at her and she grinned back, beckoning him, DARING him to make a move on her.

"This is why I know we won't be a boring married couple." Logan said as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Without warning, he pounced.


	8. Explanations of the Past

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property.

Chapter 8

The next morning while Logan was asleep, Victoria wandered out of their room and around the mansion. Down the stairs and into the kitchen, she was surprised to see the Professor there eating breakfast so early.

"Ah, Victoria. You have a good night?" He said mischievously.

"Yes, thank you. I think Logan is still asleep." She answered. "I think I wore him out."

"Well, whatever you do is not my business. I wished to speak to you about a different matter." The Professor said kindly.

"Could it be a delicate matter?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. You have a slight air about you that is more Weapon X than Logan is and it frightens Scott. Could you explain it?"

"No, well…I don't. I mean, I was there longer than Logan, if that's what you mean. I guess I just rely on my training too much. I was taught to survive."

"How old were you?" He asked her.

"Eleven." She answered calmly. "It isn't much of a shock seeing as I was just released. I was sold as a slave when I was eleven and have been in captivity since. I really lost track of it. I was one of the rare ones with a gift. My masters liked me too much."

"When were you born?" He had a feeling she wasn't twenty-one like she looked and acted.

"1896." She answered quickly.

"Well, you're well over 100 in terms of actual age." The Professor smiled. "So why do you take classes?"

"I never got a proper education." She answered. She sensed Logan listening on their connection. She knew he would wonder down very quickly to ask his own questions and she would give him the answers.

"Ah, so do you mind telling me anything else of importance?" He smiled warmly, trying to make the conversation as comfortable as possible.

"Well, I escaped twice and Logan always retrieved me. The Director thought that 'the animal should take care of the mate' as he so eloquently put it." She seethed.

"Well, you have quite the language skills."

"I was raised to speak in Victorian language, Professor. I am not a moron." She retorted.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this. I was raised better than this. I miss my Victorian gowns. I was on Titanic, you know." She said lightly.

"Really? Good morning, Logan." The Professor greeted.

"Morning." He grunted, heading to the fridge. "What's all this then?"

"Well, I was in first class, but a slave, so I guess…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry. How did you get off the ship?" The Professor asked, intrigued.

"Lifeboat Four, I was good friends with Madeline Astor." She responded. She knew the Professor was relaying the conversation to the other X-Men. She didn't mind, it just meant she wouldn't have to repeat it. "I tried to escape, but I had no where to go and my master survived."

"Who? Who was your master?" Logan inquired as gently as he could.

"Nathaniel Essex and he still believes it to be so. He sent me to Weapon X and made me endure all those experiments. He doesn't own me anymore though. I was one of his better experiments. I didn't fail as he said, way too often. But that is over now. I don't belong to him anymore." Victoria felt a little better. Now Logan knew why she talked to Sinister like she had. She respected him on some level, but she was still a slave to him at one point and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Logan was having a hard time processing all of this. She had served Sinister? Then why did she sound like she had talked down to him? It made no sense at all. Logan was taken aback by the fact that she was so calm about it. No doubt Rachel Grey had heard all of this. She must be fuming.

"Got to go. Rachel and I have training." Logan said. He walked down the hall, right into Rachel.

"How can she be so happy about Sinister? Everyone knows what he stands for! How could she…" Rachel's tattoo was showing and Logan was at a loss. It was his fiancée over his flirtation's daughter. Not that he thought of Jean that way. It was just weird, especially after killing her twelve times.

"Rachel, not everyone had the same experience as you. I was Death, a Horseman of Apocalypse. Remember that. Everyone has a different perspective. Victoria's is a little fuller because of her background. She was raised in the Victorian Age. Girls were sold to men of power often back then." He explained, trying to calm her.

"Doesn't make it right." She said, softly.

"I know, kid, but look on the bright side. At least she loves me and she's not working for the man anymore." Logan answered with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Logan, you had a thing for Mom. You are in conflict with yourself." Rachel pointed to her head.

"I was wondering if maybe the memory of your mom was something my animalistic nature came up with as it was the closest it had to its actual mate. Victoria was mine before I raped her and the animal couldn't see that. I don't even know if she will forgive me. Why is she even marrying me?" Logan poured it out. He just didn't understand Victoria. Why was she still marrying him?

"Because I love you and I was yours for years. Why not make it official?" Victoria said, walking over to embrace him. "I heard you pour your heart out to your confidante and decided to give a little insight."

"Well, I promise I will treat you like a princess." Logan said sincerely.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. A princess, her? Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. It was her experience that men were always trying to dominate women in some way. Psychologically, mentally, physically…it didn't matter what it was. A

man would find a way. Sinister had taught her that.

She was taken from her thoughts by a passionate kiss. Logan was kissing her and it was more than demanding. She couldn't push away, nor did she wish to. When she got her breath back, Rachel was giggling.

"You alright, Rachel?" Victoria asked.

"I'm great."

"I wanted to thank you for saving Logan and I at Weapon X. I probably would have caved without you or the others." Victoria felt she needed to say something about it.

"It's what X-Men do, Victoria." Rachel replied with a smile. "Besides, Mom would kill me if I left him at the facility. She's always watching you know."

"Mom?" She looked at Logan.

"Jean. This is her daughter from a future. It's complicated." He looked at the two of them. They looked like sisters.

"We do not!" Victoria and Rachel yelled. They looked at each other and decided that if they did, then maybe they should be friendlier. Friends were a force to be reckoned with. Especially, when those friends had a grudge against the same man.


	9. Flashback

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property. This is my own version of Sinister. I apologize in advance for continuity errors, as the time period of the flash back will be after he was altered by Apocalypse, at least in the comics. My Sinister was not altered at this point in time. The flashback is flawed for a reason. Victoria's memorie only saw bursts of the flashback and it has been written accordingly.

Chapter 9

Victoria decided that she liked Rachel. The thing was: how were they going to get rid of Sinister? The man was immortal, not to mention the fact that he controlled his body on the molecular scale and could be anyone at anytime anywhere. It did not help matters that was for damn sure. He was highly intelligent, strong and on top of that, he had telepathy. At least it wasn't on the same level as Rachel and herself, she thought.

On the same level, she realized that the man was also a skilled manipulator and that she and Rachel, if not careful, could be sucked into his tangled web of empty promises. She was a victim of that for years. She remembered much of her life with Nathaniel Essex and she had to relive it in order to defeat him. It was next to impossible to destroy him as he would rise relentlessly, but then again, she had studied him carefully and learned the skill of manipulation to its fullest extent.

She walked the halls of the mansion in silence. Students waved to her, but she was lost in thought. She registered them, but didn't return the greetings she received. It was so time consuming, thinking of a plan to incapacitate the bastard.

She wandered into Logan and her room. She sat down on the bed just as Logan came out of the shower. He could tell something was wrong, but she wouldn't share it unless she wished to. He would not press her. He went to dress as he was only in a towel.

"There must be some way to get the better of him." She muttered, but Logan had heard her.

"Who?" He asked, but knew the answer.

"What?" She had finally registered he was standing in the same room as her.

"Who?" He repeated.

"Nathaniel Essex. We have to destroy him or make him realize that Rachel and I are not to be toyed with any longer. The only reason it happened to me was because I was a little girl, too weak to fight him off." She was upset and deservedly so. She was a strong, independent woman, despite her time at Weapon X. She had blossomed into a beautiful, sexy, gorgeous woman.

"You'll find a way. The X-Men can help too." He answered, dressing in sweats.

"Where are you going?"

"The gym, you want to come with me?" He was eager to get her away from her thoughts, maybe even spend the day with her.

"I guess, but I don't really work out." She said, taking off her shirt.

He felt his member get hard instantly. He groaned. "You can practice your powers in the Danger Room, if you want. I can watch you."

"Okay, sounds fun." She pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats. "Although, what will we do after? Or did you not think that far ahead?"

He growled with pleasure. At least she would take a break to spend time with her fiancé.

In the Danger Room, Victoria waited for the simulation to turn on. She had asked for Sinister in hopes of finding a weakness. She laughed, cruelly. What weakness? For the man had none, at least to her. She had spent years with him. She didn't think there was a weakness.

"Simulation beginning." The computer said, not paying attention to her thoughts.

There he was, in the center of the room, facing her. He looked at her with cunning, contempt, and superiority all at once. He lashed out at her with an energy blast, but she quickly reflected it to a wall. He laughed at her and then changed into Logan, but she didn't take the bait. She punched the duplicate full in the face.

Upstairs: Logan, Rachel, Scott, and the Professor along with Beast looked on as she fought fiercely. There was no doubt in their minds that Victoria had escaped her master. Logan in particular was proud.

Victoria looked at him as he got up from the telekinetic throw she unleashed. Then it all fell apart. Did they do this purposely? Sinister's next words made her stop dead.

"You think you can beat your master?" It was weird though because this Sinister couldn't have said that, unless the real Sinister was near. Her blood ran cold and he hit her with an energy blast, right in the chest. Her body flew into the far wall and she heard the wall contact her body.

He came up to her and held her by her neck. "You will always be inferior to me, know that. Your boyfriend can't help you; neither can any other X-Man. You will come back to me. It is inevitable. You are a marvel of modern genetics, a gift I will not waste. I will wait for you." Then the simulated Sinister punched her and she gave into the darkness.

Victoria awoke in the infirmary to Beast, Logan with worry in his eyes, and Xavier looking at her. She was aware of Rachel and Scott conversing in the corner of the room, looking up at her every now and again.

"What happened?" Beast asked her, calmly.

"Nathaniel got to me." She smiled weakly. "I should of known he still could do that to me. Have that effect on me, I mean."

"What did he say?" Xavier pressed. He had turned the sound off from the Danger Room to give her complete focus, so no one knew what had happened to make her freeze so abruptly.

"That I will always be inferior and no one can help me. Not even the X-Men and that I am a gift not to be wasted as I am a marvel of genetics." She spoke in a whisper. Only Scott had strained to hear, as there were two telepaths, Xavier and Rachel, and two with heightened senses, Beast and Logan. She shook violently, clearly haunted by the real Sinister's words.

How could he have done that? Was he really so near? She thought about it. _I am always near you, child._ Sinister's words echoed in her mind. He had said that when they were on Titanic and it was clear to her now. She could not escape him until he was dead.

--

FLASHBACK:

On the first class promenade, Victoria overlooked the waters from the grand vessel; her master was relaxing in a chair. She was only sixteen and a beauty as was shown by the young men looking at her. Her master beckoned her to come over to him and he walked with her to their stateroom.

Once inside, he shed his jacket and looked at her. She wore a pale pink tea gown with a beautiful necklace of rose quartz. He had spared no expense on his genetic marvel as he continually tinkered with her DNA. She had already mastered her inherent mutant ability; telekinesis and her healing factor had already manifested itself. Her telepathy was growing each day and had far outdone his own. When she made progress, he rewarded her. This trip on _Titanic_ was her reward for mastering her telekinesis in two weeks. He had her for five years now and if he made sure of it, he would marry her and keep his marvel to himself.

"You are more lovely today then yesterday, my dear Amelia." Sinister looked at his prize with a smile. She bowed her head obediently.

"Because my master has taken care of me." She replied, quietly.

"What would you like to do before dinner?" He questioned, knowing the answer already. Not because he read her mind, but because it was the same request every time.

"I wish to read more Edgar Allan Poe and go to see Mrs. Astor before dinner, my lord." Sinister looked at her. He had not used his lord title in awhile. He had used 'Lord Essex' to book their passage. It was a shadow of his former self and only used it, as 'Sinister' was not a name to use in public, at least not yet.

She looked at him. She had nothing but respect as she was taught how to behave like a proper young woman. She had learned to cook, clean, read, write, and a number of other things women were required to learn from him.

"Of course, you may read." Sinister went to their stateroom bedroom and got a red velvet evening gown out with the matching shoes, a necklace of rubies, and earrings with the same gem. He returned with it. "But you will not see Mrs. Astor until dinner. You must let the woman spend time with her husband. He is the richest man on the ship and if you incur his displeasure, I will hear of it."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I just enjoy her company so." She reached for _The Raven_.

"And you do not enjoy mine?" He asked, darkly.

"That is not what I intended to mean, Master. I meant that I have no others besides you and Mrs. Astor to talk with. I like my solitude though." She smiled as she sat in his lap. "You take good care of me, my lord. I would be honored if I was to stay with you until my death."

He chuckled. "That will be a long time, my dear. You will live for a very long time indeed. You will serve me until death?"

"Yes, my lord, in any way I can. I want to please you. Not like the other mistakes have failed." Her voice was filled with hatred for them. They had displeased her master and it was upsetting her.

"Perhaps we should get ready for dinner?" Sinister suggested.

"Yes, my lord. Here?" She asked. It had been the same every night and Saturday would be no different. She would undress before him so he could inspect her and make sure she stayed flawless. He nodded and she undressed. "Please help me with my corset, Master."

He rose and undid the ties. He took it off of her and marveled at his genius and his creation. She turned for him and he had to control himself, as she was so beautiful and intoxicating. She was still a child until she was seventeen.

"Get your corset on, Amelia." Sinister said, straining to keep his hard-on in check and looking at her.

She obeyed and he helped her dress. She was fixing her hair as he came from the sitting room.

"I am going to wait at the bottom of the stairs on D deck. I trust you will not keep me waiting long. I want tot see your dress going down that staircase for all to see. You are a beautiful girl and you will be shown off." He turned to go and closed the door behind him. She already looked like she was of age to wed, but he had a cruel sense of humor as he realized the young men would try to pursue her. He also realized she would refuse them all in favor of her master.

Meanwhile, Amelia had finished getting dressed and her hair was ready. She applied the rouge lipstick and left her stateroom, locking the door behind her. As instructed, she went to the C Deck Grand Staircase and took the lift to A Deck. The men all stared when she got off and she smiled a seductive smile. She walked across the floor, her shawl wrapped around her. Her master had truly spared no expense. She wondered if he would marry at some point in his life.

She made her way down the staircase slowly, deliberately. Her hips swayed and when at last she reached D Deck to go to the dining room, she spotted her master talking with the Astors. Overjoyed, she wished to run, but her upbringing didn't allow for it. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and walked over. Madeline, of course, spotted her first.

"Amelia, I thought someone was missing from the party tonight." She said holding her husband's hand.

John Astor spoke next. "You are a remarkable beauty, my dear. It seems you have found yourself a suitable husband, as Lord Essex told me."

She looked at her master with a questioning gaze, but he smiled. "Yes, I have chosen my wife and here she is." He said embracing her.

"Thank you, Lord Essex." She smiled. "Shall we go to dinner?"

They all nodded in agreement and she was escorted by Sinister. While they walked, they had a conversation in telepathy.

_Are you serious about marrying me, Master?_

_Yes, but you must wait one more year. You must be seventeen in order to wed me._ He was aware of her joy, but he would not taint her yet. She had to be broken and made his forever, so that even if she left him, she would come back.

--

FLASHBACK CONTINUED:

The next day was quiet as everyone was in the church services, everyone but Sinister and Amelia that is. They sat quietly in their stateroom waiting for services to end at twelve o'clock.

Finally, after an eternity, it was twelve. They had been dressed for awhile, he in a black suit and she in a white afternoon gown. They walked hand in hand up to A

Deck promenade and went straight up to the Boat Deck to see Captain Smith.

Sinister had heard about ice warnings in the area and was wondering if it would hinder their journey to New York in anyway. He had plans for the two of them, but he would not tell Amelia until the time was right.

Captain Smith was on the bridge and he turned to greet them. "Good afternoon, Lord Essex. I trust you have had a pleasant voyage."

"Of course, just enjoying a walk with my fiancée. Captain Smith, this is my Amelia."

She curtsied and smiled.

"My, my, quite the beauty. This is been quite an uneventful final voyage for me. I must say I am a little disappointed." Captain Smith turned to Sinister. "Although, we have received nothing but ice warnings to the South for at least twelve hours now."

"Are they viable? Could something happen to the ship? To my fiancée?" Now Sinister was genuinely concerned. He could not afford to lose his precious creation and the ice certainly threatened her.

"Apparently so, but do not worry yourself. I have men capable of navigation in the North Atlantic." Smith smiled.

Sinister looked at him as if doubtful, but finally nodded. "Come Amelia, we should return inside before you catch a cold." She took his hand obediently and they vanished into the decks below.

Later, after dinner Sinister was braiding her long hair as she had requested. She loved when he touched her red, silky locks. He had to admit, she was very becoming and she would become his as soon as he was ready. He looked at his pocket watch and it read only 9:30 at night. _Good_, he thought_, now I can take her and make her mine forever. It will not matter if I wait until she is seventeen. She will be seventeen in less than six months_. She shivered and he helped her out of the chair and into his bed, not her own, which she found strange.

"Master? Is something wrong?" She asked, fearful she had displeased him in some way.

"Do not be afraid, you have not angered me in any way. Wait here." He went into the sitting room and locked the door. Sinister came back almost completely naked except for his overnight breeches. She gasped and he looked down. His member had given away his intentions, he should have known.

He climbed into his bed and ripped her nightgown off with telekinesis. It was in pieces on the floor, but he didn't care. He tied her to his bed so she wouldn't struggle like she had been. It was understandable, as she was only a virgin. He looked forward to deflowering her and making her beg.

He settled between her legs and began tasting her core. She writhed, as she had never felt so pleasured. He grabbed her to keep from writhing and she was instantly wet at the gesture. She was so happy that her master was pleasing himself with her. It was what she had dreamed of. He finished devouring her beautiful core. It tasted so wonderful, it was all his now and nothing would stop him. He ripped off his breeches and made her suck him. She was moaning and trying so hard to keep his large member in her mouth, but it was so big, too big for her mouth. She at last felt him come in her mouth and she swallowed all of it. He kissed her and as he did, he got hard once more. He chalked it up to the healing factor he had. He spread her legs wide and she begged him not to. He waited at her entrance, teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore. Then he plunged in, feeling for the barrier. He found it and looked at her. She bit her lip and he pressed into her barrier, breaking it as fast as he could. He started thrusting as hard as possible so the pain would subside and the pleasure would grip his slave. She came in wave after wave of pleasure and found herself thrusting back into him. He wanted to make her his wife, his slave, his property and no one would dare to stop him. She writhed beneath him and he finally gave in and came so hard, shooting his seed so far into her little wet core.

She panted and came one more time. She collapsed onto the bed trying to undo her bonds so she could sleep. Sinister noticed and undid the ties as fast as he could. He took his member out of her and saw it covered in blood. The blood had soaked through the sheets as well. She was a good woman, knowing her place was to place her lord, husband, and master.  
"You did very well." He said, now composed. "I am pleased with you." He went to go clean the blood off his body and realized she had yet to tell him how good he was to her. He turned back and saw that she was fast asleep, no doubt exhaustion had set in and she felt the effects immediately.

Around 11:40 at night, there was a bump that woke up Amelia. She looked at the bed to find herself alone. Where had her master gone? She looked around the stateroom and couldn't find him. Finally, she gave herself to her powers. _Master? Where are you? Are you near?_

_I am always near, child. _Sinister replied, feeling her desperation.

_What's going on? I was startled out of my sleep._ She was on the verge calmer now, but she still wanted to see him. The door opened to reveal him and an officer in his grasp. He pulled the officer inside and was clearly upset about something.

"How did you hit that iceberg? The ship is sinking, you imbecile." He seethed. She was frightened. He turned to her. "Get dressed in your warmest gown and furs, my dear Amelia. It seems we need to get into the lifeboats."

At 12:15 in the morning, she nodded and left to dress, but when she returned she saw no sign of the officer and wondered what had happened to him. She looked at her master and he held her gaze until she could no longer bare it. They got to the Boat Deck just as she saw Madeline and her husband.

"Madeline?" Amelia pulled Sinister to them. "Are you waiting for a boat?"

She nodded and looked at her husband. Something told Amelia that her master had to get to a boat and fast. She turned to him, but he smiled and embraced her.

"I will find a boat and meet you on the rescue ship, my dear." He turned and began to walk away, but stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge diamond ring. "I was saving this for the right time, but in case I can't find you, this will be a sign that I will find you one way or another." He kissed her forehead, slipped on the ring, and disappeared into the crowd, just as the boat was ready.

--

Amelia was on the rescue ship, _Carpathia_, when she noticed that her master was not there yet. She had been one of the first boats picked up, but she was still worried for him. She sat in the Captain's cabin, wondering, when there was a knock at the door, startling her.

She walked to the door, wary. "Yes?" What she was the Captain and her beloved master talking to him. She was overjoyed and embraced him.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm glad to see you are well. Did you eat?" He inquired as she let go of him.

"Of course," she smiled at her lord's worried expression.

He looked at her and said. "I will always be near, child," and walked inside with the Captain. "I want you to perform a marriage right now. She needs to have security if this should ever happen again and I don't make it."

The Captain looked at him and nodded. Half an hour later, they were wed. She was happy, at least for awhile.

Victoria awoke with a start. It was well into the night and Logan woke up beside her, seeing her disarrayed state he held her close.  
"Nightmares?" Logan asked.

"Yes, horrible nightmares, but I remember my real name." She smiled.

"Well, what is it?"

"Amelia, but don't use it. Sinister used it and he was right about one thing." She replied coldly.

"What is that?"

"I will never escape my husband." She left the room in a flash, leaving Logan pondering what she had just implied.


	10. Turncoat

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property. This is my own version of Sinister. I apologize in advance for continuity errors.

Chapter 10

Logan dressed as quickly as he could and followed her scent. She had left only a few minutes ago, so the scent was fresh. He found himself outside the Danger Room door and smelled the scent of salt. _She is crying_, he thought.

Victoria was completely oblivious to everyone and everything. She felt horrible, dreaming her memories, how she actually CARED for her husband. He only married her so that no other would have her and then he gave her to Weapon X? What kind of monster did she marry? What monster was she that she followed him blindly? Was she that stupid to believe him? Granted she was young, but still. She tasted her tears upon her face and thought about it some more.

Victoria knew her master was watching her, that she would never escape him. She smiled slightly; he never did change. Maybe she was looking at it all wrong as she had always been reprimanded for. She needed a new perspective. What was so special about him? Was it his manipulative ways, his powers?

Victoria heard Logan at the door and looked up. There were still tears of worry and regret in her eyes, but Logan came in anyway. She willfully looked away and refused to look at her lover. That was what he was, a lover, he could not marry her for her husband was still alive. What was the cost of her love to Logan? She cried, harder this time and finally turned to face him.

"Logan…" She whispered.

"You said your husband, did you mean Sinister?" She nodded. "Now what will you do? As a Victorian man, he will want you back, but you belong to me. I am Weapon X." He answered.

"Maybe I was meant to serve my husband, which means I must go to him and soon, very soon."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the X-Men are willing to fight to keep you here with us, with me?" Logan yelled.

"What makes you think you can save me? He is legally my husband. Who cares about our bond? You don't, obviously. Why can't you realize that you don't need to save me? I can take care of myself." She stood up and rushed out, leaving no room for argument.

Victoria was so upset, she left the X-Mansion grounds and decided to take out a motorcycle and ride. She used her telekinesis to drive it, but soon came to a realization. Where was she going? Where was there a safe haven? Had she renounced the X-Men? Where could she go? The Brotherhood had no use to her. She would not let Magneto warp her to his will. In some respects, Magneto was Sinister in that he could manipulate people.

She had stopped riding and was surrounded by the woods, finding herself right outside New York City. She went into the city and was quickly surrounded by Iron Man, Captain America, and Ms. Marvel.

"Hello, Weapon XIII, we've been expecting you." Captain America said before anyone else could speak.

"What will you do? Because I abandoned the X-Men, I fall into the category of villainy?" She demanded.

"It is not where you fall, it is where you stand." Ms. Marvel replied.

"Oh, is it then? How do you know where I stand? How could you? Your most powerful psychics would not even hold the knowledge I possess in my head. If you want to tell me that, fine. If you don't tell me, then I will leave." She seethed.

"We are asking where you stand. Logan called me and asked if I could intervene if you've defected." Iron Man answered her. "Tell us where you stand, Victoria. For all our sakes, tell us."

"I have no stand. I always thought that Logan would leave me be. It turns out he can't do that and he never will be able to. It's not possible for him too. He doesn't know how to let things lie!" She shouted. "I have no stand as I am neutral, I am older than all of you and it is not possible to bring me anymore shame. I know there isn't and if I have to die by anyone's hands, I want those hands to be my master's."

Iron Man put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the others. "Go back to SHIELD and tell them, it's taken care of."

Captain America and Ms. Marvel nodded and took off. Iron Man turned back to her and said, "I know who he is, but I don't know where he is. I cannot help you, but I can tell you that the Avengers will not intervene unless we feel that you have become a threat. You are a mutant which means you are not subjected to the Avenger jurisdiction, but to the X-Men's."

She looked at him. "Are you certain, Anthony Stark?" She looked into his armor and as he lifted the faceplate, she looked into his eyes. There was a dare in her black orbs, much like the dare she had given Wolverine when they met. "You don't want to persuade me otherwise?"

"No, Victoria, I don't. You must find him for closure and I respect that. I don't agree with that, but Logan told me you could hold your own and you will if you must. I can't help you, but nor will I hinder you." Tony closed the faceplate and flew off, but Victoria remained there. She was unsure as to what to do now, but one thing was certain, she needed to find her husband and soon. She smiled as she realized that Stark was immune to her manipulative nature. Sinister had taught her well.

"And he is proud…" Said a voice from behind her.

Logan looked out over the X-Mansion grounds. Where could she have gone? Tony was there and they talked, but he didn't detain her. Logan couldn't blame Stark though, she was a wily woman and she was not without her charms.

He thought about what would happen when the Avengers communicator went off as he contemplated. "Avengers, Mr. Sinister has Weapon XIII and is being extremely hostile. He brought the Marauders, need assistance. Repeat, need assistance." Tony's voice was clear over the comm. Logan took the bike in the garage and hurried as best he could.

When he arrived, it was total chaos. Marauders were fighting Avengers and Avengers were overwhelmed with Marauders. Victoria and Sinister were nowhere to be seen as Wolverine found Iron Man.

"What the hell, Stark?" Logan asked.

"The two disappeared during the initial fighting. No one has seen them since. Sinister was smiling, something along the lines 'Avengers helped get my wife back.' What is that about? You told me Sinister was her master." Iron Man looked at him.

"And wife, Stark. She married him in 1912. She's almost as old as me." Logan replied, stalking off into the fray.

Wolverine slashed through the fight with little difficulty. At last, he saw them, Sinister and Victoria. They were talking. He strained to hear.

"My dear Amelia, you have returned to me." Sinister purred.

"I won't fall for that one. I want a partnership. I may be your wife and I may have renounced the X-Men, but I'll be damned to let you take advantage of me." She sneered.

"You are as beautiful as I remember, my dear. If you want to be my partner, I can grant that to you." Sinister said. "But you must do something for me first."

"Name it." She said quickly.

"You, Amelia, are an engineered marvel and I will not waste a gift as yourself on menial tasks. I need you to take a vow and do something about it." Sinister looked at Logan. "Don't think I didn't know you were there, Wolverine."

"Sinister." Logan growled back.

Sinister smiled evilly. "Amelia, I want you to vow never to see Wolverine again and on top of that, I want you to do everything you can to kill him if you do."


	11. Shows and Plans

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property. This is my own version of Sinister. I apologize in advance for continuity errors.

Chapter 11

Victoria stood there taking in what her husband just said. She looked from Logan to Sinister and back again. It was nerve-racking because if she said yes to Sinister, Logan would be her enemy along with the X-Men and the Avengers. If she said no, then it would her versus her husband, not an ideal situation either way. She stepped back and told Logan _I'm sorry. For now, we are enemies. Thank you for helping me get my memories back. I love you. _She rose him with telekinesis as everyone in the fight turned to watch. Logan was at least 20 feet off the ground as the Avengers looked on.

"Logan, you've been a loyal lover, but I can't ignore my husband. I've waited for these memories a long time. Next time I meet you I will be your enemy." She said clearly for all to hear. Next thing Logan knew, he was thrown into Iron Man and watching the Marauders leave with Sinister and Victoria.

Iron Man groaned and looked at Logan. "Now what?"

"Next time she appears, I want you guys to capture her and bring her to the Avengers Mansion. Call me and I'll be there." Logan growled back. He got off Tony and went onto his bike and left.

Iron Man looked after him. "Will we be ready for capture next time?"

Mr. Sinister's new mansion in upstate New York was beautiful indeed. With 208 rooms and a lavish porch, he had spared no expense to make her happy, like he did in the past. He watched her explore and saw how she gasped at her new gowns and jewelry. She was happy and it made him happy, because a happy experiment complied with his wishes.

Amelia looked out onto the grounds. This was what she always pictured as a new home. It fit her Victorian upbringing perfectly. She looked at Sinister who was reading a book on science, much like he always had.

"Are you upset with me, my love?" She asked. She remembered how much she loved him as well. Part of her felt it was right and fitting, but the other part of her was screaming for Logan.

"Of course not, you came back. Why should I be upset?" Sinister answered.

"No reason, I just thought you would be upset because of how long I was gone." She sat on his lap, forcing him to put the book on the small porcelain table beside them.

"Weapon X needed to be destroyed. I had one goal in that program. I wanted you to be there for a brief period, so that you may learn better discipline, which you did, but Weapon X itself was a giant mistake. That's why I helped destroy Weapon X facilities and left when Ms. Grey decided to get frosty." He explained.

"Oh, but they wiped my memories. Otherwise, I would have come directly back to you. When I saw you at the mansion the first time, my heart was fluttering and I wasn't sure why. Was that you in the Danger Room?" Amelia was very nervous of his answer.

"Yes, but I never meant for you to blackout. That was unfortunate, but it helped you regain memories. I still require you in the most optimal performance." He smiled at her.

"Yes, my lord." She smiled back and hugged him. "Will you require me to dress in something more formal this night?"

"Yes, we are going to a Broadway show in New York City. I bought tickets to _Phantom of the Opera_. You'll love this show, I promise you."

She dressed in blue chiffon and a sapphire necklace. When she was ready, she walked down to the car and got in. Sinister was already there, dressed in his best suit and looking as human as possible. Even him red diamond was hidden from her. He looked handsome, but she found his silver skin appealing for some reason. Still, she knew it was Sinister.

"We'll be in New York in a few minutes. My estate is right outside of the city itself. I hope you will like living here, at least for a time." He said gripping her hand as she pulled her blue silk shawl around her shoulders.

"Of course. It is a beautiful estate. I will love it as I love everything you do for me and my well-being." She smiled softly. They arrived on Broadway. "Just promise me one thing."  
"Yes?"

"If we do see the enemy, promise we will do nothing to destroy this wonderful evening you have planned for us."

"I promise, my dear Amelia. Now come on, the show will start soon." Sinister took her hand to help her out of the car. She took in the night air and saw Tony Stark with a new woman, Logan with Rogue, and Cyclops with Kitty.

"Ms. Victoria, how nice to see you." Tony said politely.

"It's Lady Amelia Essex. I am here to see this show. Will there be a problem with that Mr. Stark?" She asked politely as possible.

"Not this evening, unless you or your companion give us reason to. May I present Logan and Marie, and Scott and Katherine, good friends going to see a show." He smiled.

"How nice to meet you all." She smiled. "I must get to our box, we share it with six others." She exited as quickly as possible and when they got to their box, Logan, Scott, and Tony were already sitting there.

"What a surprise." She heard her husband mutter.  
"Quiet. We must be civilized." She countered softly. "Fancy seeing you here." She addressed the men.

"We have the same box, fancy that." Tony said dryly.  
She sat down, anxiously waiting for the show to start.

After the show, she found SHIELD agents blocking the exit. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Avengers invite you to their mansion for tea, my lady." One said to her.

She turned around to see Sinister gone with Rogue, Scott, and Katherine. She decided that her husband had escaped and that the other three had been given clearance to pass. "Fine, but if they expect this to ruin my evening, then they are sadly mistaken." She took her shawl and was led to the mansion. Captain America was sitting in the parlor with a cup of tea.

"Cup of tea, my Lady Essex?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and took the cup from his hands. Logan and Tony Stark came in and had their own tea waiting for them.

"Why did you come back?" Logan asked.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my husband. Is that a crime? We had a pleasurable evening with good company." Her answer surprised them all.

"Good company? But you are the enemy." Captain America pointed out.

"No, my husband is the enemy. I cannot ask for a divorce as it is not proper for me to given my upbringing. I cannot just say no to him because he'll do anything to get me back. I have no choice but to play the part of obedient wife." She explained as calmly as she could.

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you all had ideas when I saw you at that remarkable Broadway play. I enjoyed it immensely." She smiled.

"Oh, yes. It is a wonderful show." Logan answered back.

"We'll think about it and get back to you. How would that be for you?" Tony said, wishing to let her go as soon as possible as to not arouse the suspicions of Sinister and his Marauders.

"Wonderful."  
"You are free to go Lady Essex and thank you for your time." Tony said kindly, but it was clear that he wanted her more than anything.

She nodded and walked out. She played the part well as Sinister had asked and now she was ready to take on the next task her husband gave to her. Climbing into a limo, she took one look in the mirror and began to cry, not knowing whom she would rather betray: Her husband or her lover?


	12. Reveals

I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any of the Pirates of the Carribean

The Mysterious Weapon XIII is mine and everyone else is Marvel property. This is my own version of Sinister. I apologize in advance for continuity errors.

Chapter 12

It had been a few weeks since that night on Broadway. Amelia spent her days reading and remembering happier, less complicated times. Her husband was always in the lab, not that she minded. She enjoyed her solitude and it was wonderful to watch nature from the porch. This day was like all the previous days, but there was a car pulling up the driveway this time.

It was a limousine, sleek, black and long. Her first thought was to get her husband for an expected or unexpected visitor, but the car stopped and Tony Stark stepped out before she could go inside. He looked good and she realized he was here for her. She smoothed her pale blue dress and waited patiently.

Tony walked up the walkway to her, eyes on her the whole time. Pepper was on his heels and she had a pad of notepaper in her hands. He greeted her and they sat down as she called a servant for tea.

"What may I do for you and your associate, Mr. Stark?" She asked politely.

"Call me Tony, please." He stated. "I wanted to drop by to see how you were doing, no one has heard from you or the Marauders in a few weeks. Some of us feared the worst of you."

"I see. Well, I have spent most time here at the estate, reading the books from the library. Sometimes we go to the other estate in the English countryside, but my days are filled with solitude and loneliness." She answered sadly.

"What if I found a legitimate way to get you away from your husband, so you can be with Wolverine?" He asked quietly.

"How?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"I had Pepper here dig up old records of you and Lord Essex. It seems Lady Essex perished with the ship in 1912. You were not recorded as rescued and you look the same as you did then. We found a photograph of you, but little else of your existence, including your marriage. Your marriage was never recorded. If a marriage were performed, some record would have been made, if it were a legitimate ceremony, I'm saying. The records don't show any marriage on the rescue ship. You never existed and as such, it means you have no legal marriage to anyone, including Lord Essex, but you still hold the title as it was recorded as Lady Essex when you were on _Titanic_ with Lord Essex." He explained it and it finally clicked. It was all a ruse to make sure she stayed and did as she was told.

"What do I do?" She asked as the tea came.

"We could take you away and give you a haven with the X-Men." Tony said causally. "But haven't you renounced them?"

"Here, I have an idea. I will give you some of my gowns and jewelry to give to the Professor. Tell him I need to speak with him as soon as possible and that I will have you pick me up here this evening and bring the rest of my gowns there." She smiled, then stopped dead. "What of Lord Essex?"

"You have to find a way." He countered as he had Pepper go inside to retrieve her gowns and jewelry. They left right after she got them and Amelia had no idea what she would do, how she would tell him.

She summoned her courage and resolve as she marched downstairs. Mr. Sinister was in the lab, like usual working on a minion. She didn't know his name, but she stepped forward.

"My lord?" She asked quietly.

He turned around and smiled. "My dear Amelia, what is the matter?"

"I must ask you if I may visit the X-Mansion. I have friends there who aren't the X-Men and it would mean everything to me." She said.

"No, you will be coerced into joining them again. You are a remarkable woman and they will fill your head with ideas." He said.

She lashed out with her telekinesis and held him against the wall. "I'm going. I don't exist as Tony Stark has all the records. I never legally married or existed. When were you going to tell me that?" She yelled softly.

"You weren't supposed to know." He croaked.

"I thought so," she said, repeatedly slamming him into a wall until he was unconscious.

At the mansion, Cyclops and Wolverine were in Xavier's office waiting for Amelia to arrive. It had been weeks without word, but when Iron Man stopped by with her gowns, Wolverine knew she had made a decision.

"She's here now. Storm is bringing her." Xavier's smile made the room warmer. The door opened to reveal a beautiful Victorian woman in a lavender gown. She wore it with regal finesse and it was intoxicating to Logan.

"Hello, Professor Xavier." She said, walking to embrace him. She hadn't acknowledged Scott or Logan yet.

"Hello, Lady Amelia Essex." He smiled, returning the hug.

"I was hoping you had a room for me. My husband and I are having some problems and I wish to get away." Logan snickered. "It's not funny at all, Logan."

"Of course it is." He burst out into uncontrollable laughter, until he found himself three feet off the ground that is.

"It isn't funny. Considering that I don't exist and was never married legally, it isn't funny at all." She dropped him and he quieted. Xavier furrowed his brow.

"You have proof of this?"

"Tony Stark does. He came to me this afternoon and told me." She said, relaxing.

"I see. Well, you realize that if you left, he will come for you?"

"I can hold my own, Professor. I knocked him unconscious before I left." She chuckled slightly. "It was quite amusing. I must also stress that my upbringing will not allow me to wear an X-Men uniform again. I am a proper lady with my memories back and I intend to keep it that way."  
Logan shook her. "Are you nuts? This is ridiculous. You, the independent woman I fell in love with? This is beyond ridiculous."  
"Logan, please. Amelia, I will hope that you recover the right memories in time. As for now, you are welcome to stay here under our protection." Xavier smiled lightly, knowing that the false memories implanted by Sinister of her properness would shed from her mind when she saw the Danger Room once again.

Amelia was taken to the Danger Room that afternoon, much to her protest and found Logan, Rogue, Colossus, and Kitty working on some Sentinels. They were faring well, but her mind was blocking something. She concentrated and found the snag. It was a block with Sinister's face on it. She punched through it psychically and suddenly she collapsed.

"Sinister!" Amelia screamed as she came to. "Where is that bastard? What the hell am I wearing? Why did I want to be proper? Where the hell am I? I want to kill him and where is this estate?"

"She's back." Logan muttered to Rachel as they both stepped forward.

"Amelia?"  
"Who? I'm Victoria, Rachel, you know that." She said.

"Victoria, Sinister put false memories in your head and you were completely Victorian Age-woman. The fancy clothes, the accent, the propriety, it was a little repulsing." Rachel chuckled. "We will get Sinister for what he did to you. It happened in the Danger Room, when he said the master thing."

"I see. Well," She kissed Logan passionately. "Back to square one."

Author's Note:

This is the end of the first story. The sequel will be up soon. I have no name for it, but it will be posted.


End file.
